1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector and more particularly to an electrical connector having improved contacts.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional audio jack is usually used in electrical equipments such as stereo audio equipment, mobile phones and the like for contacting with a mating plug. The audio jack is mounted on a printed circuit board, and comprises an insulative housing defining a front mating face and a receiving cavity recessed rearward from the front mating face, and a plurality of contacts retained in the receiving cavity. The contacts include a vertical base portion retained with the housing, a soldering portion extending laterally from a lower end of the base portion to be soldered onto the printed circuit board, a contacting arm extending from the base portion and projecting into the receiving cavity to contact with the mating plug. However, in order to ensure desirable elasticity of the contacting arm, the contacting arm is configured to have a large length, in this way, the manufacturing cost of the contacts is relatively high, on the other hand, the receiving cavity has to be large to receive the contacting arm, thereby rendering it not beneficial to make the audio jack miniature.
It is thus desired to provide an electrical connector having an improved soldering portion.